Transplant Tragedies
by forsaken2003
Summary: There is a demon stealing organs from people who have had transplants.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Transplant Tragedies 1/5  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: There is a demon stealing organs from people who have had transplants.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA  
Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part One**

Josh Lambert was running as fast as he could. Something was chasing him. Something…big. He knew if he could reach the University of London campus he would be safe. This thing wouldn't try killing him with a campus full of people.

He was huffing and puffing. Josh wasn't in the best of shape; he had to stop and take a few deep breaths, his hands on his knees. A loud sound was right behind him. Josh turned around just in time to see two claws come at his eyes.

"How do you know this was a demon, Giles?" Xander asked. He and Giles were walking through the hospital to see a man that had his eyes scratched out. "I mean demons usually kill not steal body parts… Well, except a few but still those people ended up dead."

Giles turned to stare at Xander. "I think you better than anyone know that demons can cause severe damage without killing."

Xander's hand came up to his face, touching his eye patch. "Caleb wasn't a demon," he said, trying to win this conversation.

"He wasn't completely human either," Gils retorted. "Now come along."

"Why me though? Why didn't you bring Buffy?" Xander asked.

Giles sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because you can understand what this young man is going through."

Xander nodded and decided not to ask any more questions. He knocked on the hospital room door before opening it. "Josh Lambert?"

"What do you want?" Josh said harshly. His eyes had been bandaged, bringing back memories to Xander.

"My name is Rupert Giles and my associate is Xander Harris. We wanted to ask you a few questions about your attack," Giles said and sat down in a vacant chair.

Josh snorted and turned his head towards where Giles's voice had come from. "Why? The other cops who came didn't believe me!"

"Josh," Xander stepped in. "We aren't like regular cops. We've seen things that you wouldn't believe. I want you to know I know exactly what you're going through."

"Really? You had your eyes ripped out?" Josh said angrily.

Xander closed his eye trying to force the memory back. "No. Only one."

Josh frowned. "What happened to you?"

"There was this man. He was hurting girls and I tried stopping him. I got in his way and he took my eye," Xander said, his throat closing up. It had only been a year. He had nightmares about it but he never talked about them. "But a…friend saved me from the man before he could take my other one."

"Xander…" Giles said, wanting to comfort him, but Xander raised his hand.

Xander walked closer to the bed. "Trust me. You can tell us. We just want to help."

"I was jogging," Josh started. "I mean, I know I'm not in the best of shape… maybe if I had been this wouldn't have happened."

Xander took a hold of Josh's hand and squeezed it. "It's okay."

"I heard a noise behind me; I just thought it was other joggers, you know? I stopped to look to see if it was anyone I knew and that's when I saw it," Josh said.

Giles leaned forward. "What? What did you see?"

"It was a blur. It was coming too fast but it was big and had yellow eyes that glowed in the dark. It was growling. I started to run again. I was sure if I got back on campus I would be safe." Josh was rushing now. "I was so bloody close but I had to stop, I couldn't breathe. I looked behind me and all I saw were two claws coming at me. That's when it took my eyes."

"Wait, it took your eyes?" Xander asked. "It didn't…" _squash it like it was a grape, _Xander thought.

Josh shook his head. "No, it took them. And now all I can see is the darkness again."

"Darkness again?" Giles asked. "What do you mean?"

"I was born blind," Josh said. "Two years ago I went in for a cornea transplant." Josh clenched his jaw. "Two years. I thought I'd have forever. I wanted to finish college and then travel. Go to Paris and see the Eiffel Tower. I always wanted to go to California to see the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Go to Ireland to see the Blarney Stone."

Giles and Xander shared a look. A demon that stole eyes? "Thank you for telling us what happened," Giles said. He stood and placed a hand on Josh's shoulder. "And I am very sorry for what has happened to you."

"Do you really believe me?" Josh asked.

"We do, and we are going to find the monster that did this to you and kill it," Xander promised.

Josh nodded. "I'm tired now and I'd like to be alone."

"Of course," Giles said.

"Wait!" Josh yelled unsure if they had already left the room.

Xander and Giles came back. "What is it?"

"There was something else," Josh said. "I just remembered."

"What is it?" Giles asked.

Josh took a deep breath. "Just before it took my eyes it said something."

"What did it say?" Xander questioned.

"It said… wrong."

Giles frowned. "That's it?"

Josh nodded.

"Thank you." Giles and Xander left Josh to grieve.

Xander and Giles walked out of the hospital. "So G-man, you ever hear of a demon that steals people's eyes?"

Giles shot Xander an irritated look but didn't scold him about the annoying nickname. Giles knew that it had been hard for Xander to go in there, bringing back painful memories that he had never fully gotten over. "No. I suggest we dig into past incidents to see if there have been any others like this." He grabbed Xander by the arm, stopping him from getting into the car. "Are you all right? You've never really talked about what Caleb did."

"Thanks Giles, but I really don't want to talk about it," Xander said tightly.

"Of course, but if you want to…" Giles left the discussion open.

"Thanks, but now isn't the time. We've got to figure out what kind of son of a bitch did this to Josh," Xander said. When he got in the car he slammed the door shut.

Giles sighed and got in the driver's seat. He wished Xander would talk about it but he couldn't force him. But Xander was right they needed to figure out what kind of demon they were dealing with.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Transplant Tragedies 2/5  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: There is a demon stealing organs from people who have had transplants.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA  
Beta'd by: Whichclothes

**Part Two**

When Xander and Giles arrived back at slayer central they went their separate ways. Giles went in search of Willow and Dawn to help him with research and Xander went to find Spike. They needed to have a discussion that should have happened back in Sunnydale.

Xander made it to the second floor where the original Scoobies all had their own rooms. It wasn't much but it did give them a way to get away from the S.. Just as he was about to knock on Spike's door, Spike opened it wearing only a towel around his waist.

"Oh my God!" Xander screeched and covered his eye.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Grow up, Harris. It's not like you haven't seen more before now, is it?"

"Yeah, I remember. You loved to make me uncomfortable back in Sunnydale," Xander grumbled.

"Didn't stop you from looking, did it?" Spike said with a raised eyebrow. "Was there something you wanted? Getting a bit of a draft here. And if someone gets to the shower before me, heads will roll. Specifically your head."

Xander fiddled with his eye patch. "I wanted to talk to you…but it can wait."

Spike frowned. Xander only played with his eye patch when something was bothering him. "Didn't you and the watcher go visit some guy who was attacked by a demon?" He stepped back into his room, letting Xander enter. "What happen that has your knickers in a knot?"

"Yeah, we did. This demon stole this guy's eyes. I mean not like Caleb did but actually took them," Xander explained. "The guy… Josh was born blind and only two years ago he went for a cornea transplant."

"Bloody hell," Spike whispered. "Bad luck, that."

"I know," Xander said.

"Is that why you wanted to talk to me? Could have talked to Buffy about that," Spike said.

"No, I wanted to talk about me," Xander answered. "And you."

"Us?" Spike asked with surprise. "Didn't know there was an us." Spike leaned close to Xander and purred. "Do you want there to be an us?"

Xander blushed and stepped away. "Stop that!"

Spike pouted and sat back on his bed. "Well get on with it then."

"I wanted to thank you," Xander finally said.

"For what?" Spike asked, his head tilted to the left.

Xander waved his hand in front of his face. "For saving me from Caleb. I never got the chance after because everything was hectic."

"Hmm…" Spike said. "You're one of the few who have ever thanked me for anything." He looked Xander in the eye. "You're welcome. I only wish I could have been faster."

"You didn't know. We didn't think he'd go after the weak one," Xander said with a shake of the head. "You should go take your shower. Meet us in the research room when you're done?" He asked.

Spike nodded and before Xander could leave he was up and off the bed and had his hands on Xander's arms, looking him in the eye. "He didn't go after the weak one."

"What?" Xander said with confusion.

"Caleb went after the one who scared him," Spike said.

Xander's look of confusion didn't disappear. "What the hell are you talking about, Spike?"

"He said you were the one who could see, yeah?" Spike said. "I think he was afraid that you'd find out exactly where he was hiding that scythe."

"I'm not some sort of psychic. I never would have found out," Xander argued.

Spike shrugged. "You never know. You were a Sunnydale kid; all sorts of weird things happen. You should know that."

Xander smiled. "Thanks, Spike."

"Besides, the pirate look is really sexy," Spike added with a wink and a lick of his lips.

Xander laughed and left while trying to figure out if Spike was trying to make him uncomfortable or if he was actually flirting with him. Surprisingly, Xander hoped for the latter.

Spike joined the others forty-five minutes later. He loved a hot shower and nothing was going to make him get out of it before he was good and ready. Not even a demon.

"Thank you for finally joining us, Spike," Giles said sarcastically.

"Pleasure's mine, mate," Spike said with a grin. "Now what have you lot come up with?"

Giles glared at Spike.

"We think there is a demon that is going after people who have had some sort of transplant," Willow told him worriedly.

"Willow, why would a demon steal people's transplants?" Buffy asked. She'd seen a lot of weird things in her life but this one took the cake.

Willow shrugged. "I don't know but we have another two victims who weren't as lucky as Josh Lambert."

"What do you mean?" Spike asked. Maybe he should have come down sooner. He hated being out of the loop.

With a shaky Xander handed Spike a picture of a woman. "Julie Springer was twenty-nine years old. She had autoimmune liver disease. Five years ago she had a liver transplant."

"She was lucky to have survived the surgery," Giles added. "Two weeks ago her body was found and her liver was missing."

Willow nodded. "And a month ago," she showed Spike a new picture, "Joanna Montana age forty-two had lung cancer…"

"And she had a lung transplant?" Spike guessed. "No way is this a coincidence. How do you know it's not just some deranged human?"

"That's what I said!" Buffy exclaimed.

Dawn ignored her. "They weren't cut out, they were ripped out. I don't think a human is that strong." She looked at Buffy. "Well except for maybe a slayer."

"A slayer didn't do this," Xander interjected. "Whatever is doing this obviously knows what it's going after. Like maybe it knows the organs didn't belong."

"A demon that has a problem with transplants?" Buffy asked skeptically.

Giles pulled off his glasses. "We can't rule it out. There are some demons who can find fault with the human race and try to fix them."

"What should we do, then?" Spike asked.

"Willow, I want you to break into the hospital medical records and get us a list of every person who has had some sort of transplant," Giles ordered. "Go back as far as you can. Lord knows how many people out there are a target to this thing."

Spike snorted and stood. "That won't take days, weeks or possibly months!" he said cynically.

"Do you have a better suggestion?" Giles shot back. He received no answer. "Fine. Buffy, you, Xander and Spike take patrol. Maybe you'll stumble upon this demon."

"What about me?" Dawn asked.

Giles looked at the clock and sighed. Dawn had school the next morning but he knew she hated feeling left out. "You can help me research for another hour and then it's off to bed with you."

Dawn bounced in her chair and opened a book.

"Xander!" Willow stood causing everyone to look at her. "Erm… maybe you should stay here?"

"Willow, I'll be fine," Xander said sternly. "After all, I've got a slayer and vampire to watch my back."

"But what about…" Willow was cut off by Xander.

"I will be fine," Xander said through gritted teeth.

Willow bit her bottom lip. "Just be careful."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Transplant Tragedies 3/5  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: There is a demon stealing organs from people who have had transplants.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA  
Beta'd by: Whichclothes  
A big thanks to naughy_fae for the amazing banner

**Part Three**

****Buffy, Spike and Xander were wandering the streets of London having absolutely no idea where they should be looking or what they were looking for. Spike was walking between the two of them lost in thought. Why did Willow suggest Xander stay behind? Occasionally she would play the best friend but for the most part she'd kiss Xander on the cheek and tell him to be safe. But this time there was no reason for her to worry about him. Not this time.

"Red seemed to have her panties in a bunch tonight," Spike commented.

"You think everyone has their panties in a bunch today," Xander shot back.

Spike noticed that Xander was shaking, which was strange because it wasn't cold. Actually it was probably one of the warmest days in months. "She was awfully twitchy about you coming out with us."

"Yeah, what was that about?" Buffy asked. Willow had been so upset that she didn't even tell Buffy to be safe.

Xander's eyes shifted. "I don't know. Maybe she is just worried. No powers and all that."

Spike cuffed Xander in the back of the head.

"OW!"

"SPIKE!" Buffy yelled.

Spike ignored her. He grabbed Xander and pulled him in close. "Are you deaf or just dumb?" Spike growled.

"Um… dumb?" Xander said. He panted and his warm breath hit Spike's face.

"Red doesn't have to worry about you just because you aren't bloody Superman!" Spike took a deep breath. The stink of fear rolled off Xander. "What's wrong with you?"

Buffy had taken her stake out when Spike grabbed Xander. She knew he had a soul but her slayer instinct kicked in. "What's going on, guys?"

"Nothing, Spike's being crazy," Xander said trying to shake Spike off but was unsuccessful.

"You're scared shitless," Spike interrupted. He placed his hand on Xander's chest just over his heart. "It's beating so fast."

Buffy was surprised when Xander didn't shake Spike off or push him away.

Xander looked down at Spike's hand. It felt comforting. How long had it been since he felt comfort from just one single touch? "Spike… it's nothing. I'm just upset about Josh."

Spike mouth was suddenly beside Xander's ear. "I don't believe you, pet," he whispered.

"Everything's fine, Spike," Xander lied though he knew Spike wasn't buying it. "Let's just find this demon before it hurts anyone else, okay?"

Xander and Spike had a stare down.

"Um… do you guys want to get a room or something?" Buffy asked with amusement in her voice.

"No!" "Yes!" Xander and Spike said at the same time.

Ken Jones walked out of the Lamb and Flag pub. He normally didn't drink because of his diabetes but it had been a mate's bachelor party and it was a time to celebrate! Poor Joe had no idea what he was getting himself into. Katie was a nice enough girl, cute as a button too, but Ken knew as soon as that ring hit her finger and the honeymoon was over things would change drastically. Ken knew from experience. If it wasn't for Jenny being such a good shag he'd have dumped her to the curb ages ago.

His cell rang. Speak of the devil. Ken answered it. "Hello, lovely."

"Don't you lovely me!" Jenny shouted. "Where the fuck are ya?"

"It was Joe's bachelor party. Last night of freedom, woman!" Ken shouted back. "Tried talking him out of it but he's set on being tied down."

Jenny huffed. "You've been drinking, haven't ya?"

Ken rolled his eyes. "Just a few pints."

"You know what the doctor said, or don't you remember the surgery ya had? For Christ sakes Ken, you had a kidney transplant. Do ya even remember how long ya were on the waiting list? We thought that pyelonephritis was going to kill ya! Do you remember how much pain ya were in?" Jenny nagged.

"Course I do, woman! I was the one pissing blood!" Ken shouted angrily. It was quiet on the other end. "Jenny? You there, love?"

Jenny sniffled. "I don't want you lose ya. I don't know what I would do if you died."

Ken sighed and dug his keys out of his pocket. "You've got nothing to worry about, Jen. I'm fine. Fit as a fiddle, the doctor said so himself."

"That doesn't make me worry about you any less, you oaf."

"I'll be home soon," Ken said, standing beside his car. "You'll be up?"

Jenny smiled and wiped her eyes. "Course."

"I love you," Ken said and hung up. And he did. Jenny was a pain in his ass more often than not and he'd threaten to leave her at least once a week but both knew he never would. The only thing that would split them up was death.

A loud growl startled Ken and made him drop his keys. He turned around thinking it was a stray dog. What he saw was a grey beast with yellow eyes and large claws. His screams echoed in the empty streets as the monster thrust his claws into him and pulled out his kidney.

Ken dropped to the ground, crying and bleeding. He looked up and saw that he was alone. Fumbling with his cell Ken was able to dial 999.

"Hello, how may I direct your call?" an older woman asked.

There was no answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Transplant Tragedies 4/5  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: There is a demon stealing organs from people who have had transplants.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA  
Beta'd by: Whichclothes  
A big thanks to naughty_fae for the amazing banner

**Part Four**

**Note: I did research for this chapter and I hope that I understood it correctly. Apologies if I misinterpreted.**

"What's with the flirting all of a sudden?" Xander asked as they made it back to headquarters.

"What do you mean all of a sudden?" Spike asked. "Been flirting with you for months, you've just been too daft to notice."

Xander's mouth fell open. "You have not!"

"Yes, he has," Buffy joined the conversation.

"But he always insults me!" Xander insisted.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "And then he compliments you or does some British innuendo." Xander looked at her, confused. "You know when he calls you a moron and then says it's a good thing you're pretty."

How had Xander never noticed that? That was easy enough to answer, the insults always stuck out more than the compliments. "There was no compliment when I bothered you before your shower!" HA! Chalk one up for the Xan-man.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Smelt you coming my way, didn't I? I wasn't actually going for a shower when you knocked on my door."

"SPIKE!" Buffy scolded with a laugh.

Xander opened his mouth to say… something but thankfully Willow cut him off from most likely sounding like an idiot.

"There's been another death, guys!" Willow announced.

"When?" Buffy asked, all joking forgotten. She followed Willow into the research room.

Willow opened up a page on her laptop and a death report popped up. "Ken Jones; his kidney was taken."

"Isn't that a little fast for an autopsy to be done?" Xander asked.

"The police are starting to figure out there is a pattern apparently," Giles answered.

Spike grunted. "Bloody morons. Good way to get their intestines ripped out."

"That's only if they've had a transplant," Willow reminded him.

Buffy turned to Giles. "We need to find out what this damn thing is, Giles! It's already hurt four people. How many more people is it going to hurt?"

Giles pulled out a map. "We've been able to pin-point the area it's staying in." There were four red dots on the map. "Josh was attacked near the University of London and Ken was attacked outside of the Lamb and Flag pub. Julie was at the Odeon Cineplex and Joanna was at Karine Jackson Hair & Beauty." He pointed to each dot.

"Great, we have a hunting ground," Buffy said. She looked at her watch. It was later than she thought. "Look, we all need to get some sleep then tomorrow we go hunting."

Everyone started to walk away. "Wouldn't it be better if we had someone to draw him out?" Xander asked.

"Xander, no!" Willow cried.

"It's kind of hard to use someone for bait when we don't know anyone who has had a transplant," Buffy said.

Willow grabbed Xander's arm. "Don't even think about it!"

"What's going on?" Giles asked.

"The demon will come for me," Xander said.

Spike's eyes narrowed. He didn't like where this conversation was going. "What the bloody hell are you talking about, pet?"

Xander looked around to all of his friends. Willow had been the only one to know; he could never hide anything from her. "Before you guys came to Sunnydale, before we knew about demons, I had a heart condition called cardiomyopathy."

"What's that?" Buffy asked.

"If I'm not mistaken cardiomyopathy is a disease of the heart muscle that involves either weakening or stiffening of the muscle," Giles said, looking to Xander for confirmation.

Xander nodded. "Two years before we found out Sunnydale was a feeding ground for hell I had a heart transplant."

Buffy collapsed into a vacant chair. "But you don't have any scars. The swim team…"

"The wonders of micro laser skin treatment," Xander replied.

"The question I have to ask is why did you never inform us of your… condition?" Giles asked.

Xander looked at Giles as if he should know the answer. "You were against me and Willow helping at the very beginning. I know that if you knew I wouldn't be here."

"He's right, Giles," Buffy said. "But it hurts that you felt like you couldn't tell me."

"Because you would have done the same thing, Buff. You'd have made me stay on the sidelines and let's face it, that's not my style."

Buffy wanted to deny it but knew she'd only be lying to herself. "You're right. I'm sorry, Xan."

"It's in your nature to protect people. It's your job. I'm not going to fault you for it." Xander smiled. "Now tomorrow I think…"

"No!" Spike snarled.

Xander sighed. He was hoping since Spike was keeping his mouth shut that meant he wouldn't be against this plan.

Spike grabbed Xander and pulled him away from the others as if he were afraid they would agree to this ridiculous plan. "I'll be damned again if I'm gonna let you go out and get yourself bloody killed!"

"Spike, you were the one who just told me I'm not weak," Xander said. He leaned in. "Don't make me the weak one. Don't ask me hide."

"You're a pain in my sodding arse, Harris," Spike whispered. "And if you didn't have such a lovely arse yourself I'd be kicking it."

"Aww!" Buffy and Willow said together.

Giles rolled his eyes. "Xander, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Xander said with a bob of his head.

"And I'm your back up," Spike said. He gave everyone a look that said they better not argue. Soul or no soul he'd do everything in his power to keep Xander safe, by any means.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Transplant Tragedies 5/5  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: There is a demon stealing organs from people who have had transplants.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA  
Beta'd by: Whichclothes  
A big thanks to naughty_fae for the amazing banner

**Part Five**

"The G-A-Y Bar? Really, Spike?" Xander asked as he walked in feeling uncomfortable. It's not like he had a problem with gay people; after all, he had occasionally found himself checking out guys. Well, mostly Spike. But this was way out of his element. What if he was hit on? What if he wasn't? "Why couldn't I just wander around the streets?"

"Because, pet, if the demon is around we want it to look like you are here for a reason that doesn't look suspicious. If it figures out we are trying to trap it, it's not going to show, right?" Spike said.

Xander looked around. It was actually a nice looking place. "How do you even know about this place?" Without Xander realizing it, Spike had guided him out onto the dance floor. "Um…"

"Been here a time or two. Lots of pretty boys here." Spike wrapped himself around Xander. "None as pretty as you though, pet."

Xander laughed. "Now that the cat's out of the bag about you flirting with me you're going all out, huh?"

Spike nuzzled Xander's neck. "Got a problem with that, Harris?"

"Strangely, not so much," Xander replied. "Besides having a sexy blond-haired vampire hanging off me will make all the other guys jealous."

Spike chuckled. "I think a few of them are gonna be jealous of me, pet. A luscious treat like you, I think I'm going to have to keep an eye on you." He pinched Xander on the butt, making him jump.

Two hours later found Xander at the bar and Spike still on the dance floor. They were playing some loud old rock song and Spike was bouncing all over the place. Xander had scurried away in fear of being smacked.

"So, are you here with blue eyes or just decided to get your hooks into him?"

Xander was startled and turned to see a handsome man with brown hair, blue eyes and in Xander's opinion possibly kissable lips. "Huh?"

"You," he said pointing to Xander. "And blue eyes." The guy then pointed to Spike out on the dance floor.

"Oh! We're here together," Xander replied as he watched Spike jump around the people near him, who scowled and yelled at him for ruining their own enjoyment.

"Dave," the guy said, introducing himself. He held out his hand.

Xander accepted it. "Xander."

"And what about yummy pants over there?" Dave asked.

"Spike," Xander answered.

Dave's eyebrows went up. "Spike? Really? And how did he get that name?" he asked with a leer.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Xander said and went back to looking at Spike. He'd never seen Spike have so much fun before. Well, fun that didn't involve maiming and murder.

"Are you two in an open relationship?" Dave asked bluntly.

Xander's jaw dropped before he slammed it shut. "No."

"Have you ever tried it?" Dave pushed. Spike was the best looking guy in the place. There was no way Dave could go home without him! Plus Xander wasn't bad looking so it wouldn't be a hardship to take him home either.

"No, and we're not interested," Xander said rudely.

Spike finally made his way to the bar, a huge grin on his face. His eyes shifted to Dave who was smiling at him. "Make a new friend, pet?"

"No," Xander said, pulled Spike against him, and kissed him. He finally pushed Spike away slightly. "Have fun?"

"Having more fun now, I think." Spike wiggled his eyebrows.

Dave huffed. Spike didn't even spare him a second glace. But he wasn't a quitter. "Hey, I'm Dave. Xander here told me your name's Spike. I'd love to hear how you got that nickname."

Without tearing his eyes away from Xander Spike answered. "I used to kill people with rusty railroad spikes. I'm redeemed now."

"Ha! That's funny," Dave said. "Seriously though."

"I killed people with rusty railroad spikes," Spike repeated. This time he looked straight at Dave and his eyes flickered from blue to yellow and back. "Any other questions, mate?"

Dave fell off his chair and scrambled back. "N-no, sorry to have bothered you." He got his footing and rushed out of the club.

Xander chuckled. "Normally I'd scold you for that, but man, was that guy annoying! He had the nerve to ask if we had an open relationship!"

"Do we have a relationship?" Spike asked.

"We're… working on it," Xander asked. He stood up. "I think we've spent enough time here. Why don't I head out and you lurk behind? This thing doesn't seem to attack when its targets have company."

Spike instantly became concerned. "Are you sure about this? No one will be angry if you don't want to do this."

"I'll be angry at myself if I don't do this," Xander replied. He kissed Spike again. "Just make sure you've got my ass covered." Spike opened his mouth to make some lewd statement but Xander beat him to it. "Get your head out of the gutter, Spike." He rolled his eyes.

Spike pouted. "Just be careful."

Xander nodded, straightened his jacket and marched proudly out of the club.

Half an hour later Xander's shoulders were hunched and he looked utterly defeated. The demon hadn't shown up to rip his chest open and take his heart yet. Frankly Xander was insulted. He had been a major demon magnet back on the hellmouth. Demons coming after him left and right; Buffy couldn't drag them off of him fast enough. What the hell was wrong with this mysterious demon?

He kicked an imaginary rock before pulling out his cell phone. He punched in Giles' number. "No, it was a bust. I'm calling it a night and heading home. Yeah, Spike probably knows nothing's going to happen. We'll regroup tomorrow and figure out another plan. Night." Xander turned the phone off and jammed it into his pocket. He did a U-turn to tell Spike that the night had been an official waste of time… minus the dancing with Spike and kissing. That had been fun.

A garbage can was knocked down behind Xander, making him freeze. Was that Spike? No, Spike would have stayed behind him…right? Xander turned and was greeted by a demon that had grey skin, yellow eyes, large claws and was at least seven feet tall. The exact demon Josh had described to him. Why were demons always so tall? Didn't they already have enough advantages over humans?

"Um… hi," Xander said and took a few steps back. "I suppose you're looking for me, huh?"

"Wrong," the demon said and advanced on Xander. Well, at least it was the right demon.

Xander looked around for Spike. "Spike, any time now!" he yelled. The demon swiped, clawing up Xander's chest but nowhere near his heart.

Spike leaped out. Landing on the demon, with a quick jerk he snapped its neck. The demon fell to the ground with a thunk. Spike turned to check on Xander, and saw blood soak Xander's chest. "Fuck!" Spike swore and moved over to Xander. "We need to get you fixed up."

"It's not as bad as it looks. We can take care of it. I'm sure you can stitch it up," Xander said and poked at his injury. Okay, that hurt. Why did everyone always poke at a wound? "At least the demon is dead and I got to keep my heart. I say we've had a successful day." Xander grinned.

"One problem, pet," Spike said.

Xander's grin faded. "What?"

"We gotta get rid of the body," Spike said and kicked the carcass.

"One quick call and it'll be taken care of." Xander pulled out his cell. "Giles, yeah the demon decided to come after me after all. Spike killed it and its dead. It needs to be cleaned up though..." "Why can't we? Well, the demon got a hold of me and I need to be patched up. Besides don't you wanna come and find out what kind of demon this was?" He wasn't able to stop his smile as Giles huffed and asked for their location. He and Buffy would come take care of the mess. The location was given and Xander hung up. "All taken care of."

Spike shook his head in mock disappointment. "Making your friends clean up our mess? That's evil, pet."

"What? We did our work. Besides, I did get hurt," Xander said trying to look pathetic but he only ended up looking adorable.

"Let's get you home and fixed up," Spike said. He pulled Xander against him making sure he didn't touch his injury. "I should probably stay in your room. You know, just to make sure nothing else happens."

Xander smiled. "That does sound like a good idea. After all it is me; I could end up with syphilis."

"You've already had syphilis," Spike pointed out. "So it's unlikely you'll get it twice from two different demons."

"Well that's a relief," Xander said somewhat seriously. "So home?"

"Home," Spike confirmed.

They made it back to the G-A-Y Bar without incidents, which surprised both Spike and Xander considering Xander was still slightly bleeding. Spike could smell how delicious Xander's blood was. He hoped that Xander would be grateful enough to let Spike have a few licks.

"Hey, Spike?" Xander said as he let Spike buckle him into the passenger's seat. Now wasn't the time to complain about letting Spike drive his car.

"Yeah, luv?" Spike replied.

Xander didn't answer until Spike was in the car and already heading home. "Thanks for not letting the demon take my heart."

"You're welcome," Spike said. A few minutes later he spoke again. "I won't let anything take another thing away from you again," he said referring to Xander's missing eye.

"My very own black knight," Xander said with a smile.

Spike chuckled. "A black knight protecting a white knight, what a pair we make."

"Don't forget a white knight protecting a black knight," Xander reminded Spike.

"Oh, and pet," Spike said when they finally reached Slayer Central.

"Hmm?" Xander said, rubbing his eyes.

Spike turned and grinned at Xander. "I don't wear knickers to bed."

"Goodie," Xander said with a grin of his own.

The End


End file.
